Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke generator.
Description of the Prior Art
In drama or stage performances, the smoke effect is sometimes needed. The smoke effect cannot be replaced by vapor of carbon dioxide or smoke produced when something is burning. Therefore, a smoke generator is provided. A smoke oil is guided into a tube to flow, and an electric heating bar heats the smoke oil in the tube to make the smoke oil vaporized into a smoke which is discharged to outside. This type of smoke generator is provided in TWM451175 and TWM492783.
However, in the above-mentioned smoke generator, the smoke naturally diffuses along the tube toward outside; in other words, the smoke is discharged out of the tube slowly (not quickly). In addition, the smoke oil is converted from liquid to gas in the tube which is thin, so the smoke oil in the tube cannot be converted into gas ideally. Thus, a user is unable to get the smoke needed, and if the smoke oil which is not vaporized thoroughly is discharged out, the smoke oil may cause pollution or fire.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.